At present, many inflatable items available have valves to be inflated by blowing on the part of the user. The main types of valves consist of a neck that has a pressure plug attached, but which are annoying to be handled, and lose part of the air when proceeding with closing them. Other improved valves consist of two elements threaded one over the other. The mobile element, applied to the lips of the user, usually has an adapted cylindrical or truncated cone shape, having a series of offsets or longitudinal ribs in their handling surface. Said nipple is threaded on a tubular part fastened to the cushion and when a part is threaded or unthreaded over the other compression or decompression is produced of a toric joint or any other device obstructing the air passage, thus obtaining the air tightness of the air chamber. Said offsets cause frictions and injuries to the users' lips when inflating the cushion, since to close the valve the turning of the nozzle must be done with the lips still applied.